


Historias de amor de un Magizoólogo

by Mikhael



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhael/pseuds/Mikhael
Summary: historias de Grindelnewt.Scamandercest.Scamandore.Gramander. No hay un concepto en sí mismo, las ideas pueden ser tan variadas como vuestra imaginación les permita.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Estas historias estarán centradas en Newt Scamander, inspiradas en las ideas que ustedes esten dispuestos a dar y en mis propias ideas. Espero les guste.

Pueden dejar ideas en los comentarios.


	2. Eres mío, ¿no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ElOsoSabroso. Un Scamandercest omegaverse en donde Theseus se ponga celoso de los pretendientes del bellisimo Newt :3.

Theseus piensa que si esa mano baja más, podría arrancarsela con un diffindo, o con sus propios dientes. Sostiene su taza de té precariamente, sorprendido de que solo provocara una ligera grieta en el aza.

Sabe que su hermano es un omega hermoso, perfecto y dulce. En tiempos más simples, Theseus no tenía que preocuparse por idiotas intentando llamar la atensión de Newt, en tiempos más simples, Theseus tenía la autoridad legal para negarle a Newt cualquier interacción con otro alfa, en tiempos más simples, Newt no estaía teniendo una cita con un estupido alfa aburrido.

No pudo evitar pensar que su madre tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

Soltó un gruñido cuando Newt se alejó del alfa y este lo retuvo. Dejó su taza en la mesa y se acercó a su hermanito.

— La cena aún no ha terminado, no nos hemos conocido —el alfa ronroneo.

— Yo...sueltame, por favor —Newt se mordía el labio jalando su brazo, cuando el alfa lo liberó, el omega acercó su brazo a su pecho, sobandolo como si estuviera lastimado.

Entonces Theseus tuvo suficiente. Tomó al alfa de la camisa, lo levantó y antes de que el tipo siquiera fuera capaz de reaccionar, Theseus lo había noqueado con un puñetazo.

— ¡Theseus! —exclamó Newt, sorprendido.

El alivio en esos ojos verdes calmó algo de la furia de Theseus, se sintió complacido de que Newt supiera que lo mantendría a salvo. Le tomó la mano y los apareció.

•••

Newt parpadeó repetidamente ante el cambio de ambiente, todo estaba profundamente oscuro, sintió el cesped en sus manos y al alzar la mirada no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que floreció en su cara al ver las estrellas. Theseus se acomodó tras él, lo atrajo a su pecho y recargó la barbilla en el hombro de Newt. El omega se relajó en su agarre sintiendose seguro.

— No debiste golpearlo —murmuró Newt.

Theseus se aferró a la cintura de Newt acercandolo tanto como le fue posible.

— Él te asustó —se defendió— ¿por qué saliste con ese idiota?

— Porque aún no cree que duremos, cree que solo es un capricho mio y que como siempre, me estas complaciendo.

— ¿Quién diría semejante tontería?

— Mamá —respondió, un poco vacilante— ella cree que necesito conseguir un alfa que me cuide y me...me haga comportarme.

No se encogió ante el gruñido de Theseus, no cuando su alfa estaba enojado en su nombre. Newt jadeó ante el repentino movimiento, ahora estaba acostado en el pasto con Theseus irguiendose sobre él. Aún en esa oscura noche, los ojos de su alfa eran visibles, tan llenos de ira y amor. Newt le mostró la garganta en sumisión, queriendo aplacar su furia. Theseus lamió la larga curva delicada, el pulso acelerado de su omega latiendo en su lengua, su pequeño omega gimió, tan dulce sonido que lo volvía loco.

— Eres mio, mi omega y eso no va a cambiar —gruñó— voy a marcarte esta noche, pequeño. Para que ningún alfa imbecil crea que puede poseer algo tan bello como tu.

El alfa respiraba pesadamente, el olor de su omega lo golpeó con fuerza calmando poco a poco su ira, el dulce olor de una tomenta, tan característico de Newt. Apaciguado, Theseus le hizo una pregunta, con voz rota y el corazón en la mano:

— Eres mio, ¿no?

Newt rodeó el cuello de ese alfa tonto y besó su cabeza, como lo haría con cualquiera de sus bebés de la maleta.

— Siempre, Thee.


	3. Esquizofrenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Chapirogers23. ¿Puedes hacer un gramander AU! Psiquiátrico? donde Newt es un paciente que tiene alusinaciones sobre ceiaturas mágicas y cree que es un mago. Percival es un doctor que se va enamorando de su paciente y en algun momento intenta ayudarlo a escapar

Lo conoce en su octavo día de trabajo, son las dos menos quince de la tarde, afuera llueve y adentro hace frío, siempre parece hacer frío ahí dentro, parece ser un requisito, un chiste mezquino que Percival aún no ha pillado.

Percival admite que debe dirigirse inmediatamente al director de Hogwarts, porque su profesionalismo ha sido comprometido, su imparcialidad y racionalidad están embotados. Ya no es un buen médico.

][

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander es el hermano menor del Primer Ministro britanico. Percival sabe que prefiere que lo llamen Newt, es un paciente muy tranquilo, odia los espacios pequeños y Percival ha sido advertido de que no debe entrar a su habitación con cinturon, ni cordones, porque Newt entra en pánico; es complicado sacarlo de ese estado hiper alerta de miedo constante. Percival no cometería ese error de nuevo, no cuando Newt fue aislado por una semana entera, sin ningún tipo de interacción social.

Newt tiene diecisiete años, le gusta el azul y los animales son su pasión, bebe té a las tres y cuatro minutos con galletas de mantequilla. Recibe una visita mensual de Theseus Scamander que puede durar hasta 14 horas, pero es el Primer Ministro y no se cuestiona a quien puede tenerlo de patitas en la calle con solo un gesto.

Aún cuando Newt se vuelve callado después de sus visitas.

Percival sabe que Newt no es muy tactil, que un toque desprevenido puede llevarlo a un acto erratico donde insiste en limpiarse repetidamente el area tocada. Percival sabe que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, tiene una gran debilidad por Newt y que a Newt le agrada mucho el hombre, que incluso deja que Dumbledore le acaricie el cabello, lo toque, hasta le permite abrazarlo, no dura más de seis segundos pero es un abrazo.

Percival no está celoso.

][

Newt es un caso complejo.

Es terriblemente inteligente, su moral y guia racional son impecables, sabe que el mundo en su cabeza y el de su alrededor son dos completamente diferentes.

Pero a Newt le encanta su mundo fantasioso.

— En mi mundo —dice Newt, lamiendose los labios, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual— soy un mago, tengo una maleta magicamente expandida, donde mantengo criaturas magicas a salvo, son increibles y tan bellas.

— ¿Puedes contarme de alguna?

— Um...Duggal es un demiguise, puede hacerse invisible a su antojo y por ello otros magos los cazan, para hacer capas de invisibilidad —Newt subió las piernas a la silla, abrazandolas cerca de su pecho— es bastante asustadizo, se vuelve invisible cuando es perturvado, admito que es mi favorito, tengo este sentimiento de querer protegerlo cada vez que lo tengo cerca.

][

Está enamorado, Percival lo sabe muy bien, lo ama desesperadamente, solo desea sacarlo de ese lugar que lo marchita.

Newt ya no sonríe.

Lleva semanas sin hacerlo.

][

— Te amo.

El pelirrojo mece sus piernas, con los ojos clavados por primera vez en los de Percival, está buscando algo...

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecen, es lo más doloroso que Percival pudo presenciar. Una estrella apagandose.

— No me amas —respondió él.

— Newt...

Percival se arrodilló frente al chico, con el corazón en la mano y el alma desarmada.

— No me amas, Percival —repitió— y yo no te ama.

Sus fríos ojos tristes, Percival se sintió pequeño bajo esa dura mirada.

— No soy capaz de amar, Percival. Puedes preguntarle a Theseus y él te lo dirá con gusto.

— Amas a tus criatur-...

— Ellas solo están en mi cabeza —lo ha hecho llorar, ¿qué tan demoniaco puede ser Percival como para haber hecho llorar a un ángel?— las amo a ellas pero mi subconciente las ha inventado, ¿no es un nuevo nivel de narcisismo? —rió— si sigues con esos pensamientos insanos donde dices que me amas, terminarás aquí. Perderas tu bata, tus titulos y tu nombre, no estas enfermo, Percival...todavía no.

Tal vez Newt si lo amaba, al menos un poco.


	4. TEPT

Theseus lo miró fijamente intentando encontrarse con su mirada. Newt se ocultó de ella.

— Me estas pidiendo que lo cuide —dice Newt con una sonrisa incomoda sin mirarlo— Nunca fuí bueno con las personas.

— Pero de igual forma te amaron —dijo suavemente.

— No.

— Cualquier persona que te conozca te amaría, Newt.

—...

— Percival es mi mejor amigo y le debo la vida, Newt —susurró tomando con delicadeza la mano de su hermanito— has esto por mi.

— De acuerdo.

][

La mano apretando su garganta, el cuerpo robusto aplastandolo y el aliento desincronizado en su rostro. Luchó contra el impulso de rebelarse, apartar la mano y alejarse de Percival. La mirada nebulosa del mayor era un claro indicio de su inconciencia física. Algunos de los animales que había rehabilitado reaccionaron así, tranquilos en un momento e instantes después intentarían morderle o estarían lo suficientemente asustados para esconderse o encogerse sobre sí mismo intentando ser lo más invisibles posible. Actos como esos romperían el corazón de Newt cada vez, jamás podría acostumbrarse.

— P-Percival...me estas...haciéndo daño —murmuró acariciando suavemente al mano que le apresaba.

Graves entró en razón finalmente, lo había mirado por largo tiempo aflojando poco a poco el agarre hasta solo posar su mano en la clavícula de Newt. El magizoólogo le sonrió.

— Gracias —dijo sin moverse— ¿podrías levantarte?

Percival lo hizo. Se apartó de Newt y abandonó la habitación sin el más mínimo avizo.

][

Newt estaba sentado en las escaleras observando a Dugal moverse por el jardín, parecía buscar algo entre los arbustos y maleza. Se acercó a la línea de árboles y antes de seguir avanzando miró a Newt.

— No te alejes demasiado —pidió.

El demiguise se adentró al bosque tras conseguir el permiso.

— Le das muchas libertades —sonó la voz de Percival tras él pero no volteó.

— Se lo ha ganado.

— Te encariñaste.

— Antes eran tres, dos hembras y un macho. Hace tres años viajé a su lugar de origen, encontré este grupo de demiguises, los observé por dos semanas y cuatro días, era ideal. Los aceptaron en la manada y las hembras rápidamente fueron acogidas —sonrió— pero Dugal no quizo ir con ellos. Se aferró a mi cuello y algo en su mirada me dijo que aún si lo dejaba ahí él me buscaría...entonces sí, me encariñé.

Graves guardó silencio observando el perfil del pelirrijo una vez se hubo acercado más.

— Pasó algo similar con Pickett...Alex...Sam...Lana. Todos ellos decidieron quedarse.

Y Dougal apareció de nuevo, esta vez frente a Newt sosteniendo un lirio blanco. Se subió al regazo del humano y enganchó la flor en los risos rojos.

— Gracias —sonrió— Es muy bonita —acarició la mejilla del demiguise.

Dugal se restregó en su tacto, satisfecho con la atensión, sabía que era el favorito, había sido, después de todo, el primer residenre permanente de la caja.

][

Percival arrojó la bandeja de comida al suelo, estaba erratico.

— ¡No soy una de tus bestias! ¡Ni un acto de caridad!

— No, no lo eres —Newt estuvo de acuerdo, sin apatar su atensión del hombre.

— ¡No necesito tu maldita codescendencia ni tu puta compasión! ¡No necesito a nadie!

— Eso resulta solitario, no puedes estar completamente solo, lo he intentado y he fracasado.

— Porque eres debil —gruñó.

— Puedes creer lo que necesites, si eso te permite dormir mejor.

Percival gruñó apretando los dientes con fuerza, odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

][

Tomaba el té en casa de las Golnstein. Estaba tan cansado.

— Intento arreglar lo que yo no rompí y es...tan complicado.

— Todo lo maravilloso es complicado, querido —dijo Queenie— solo debes tener cuidado en no cortarte con los pedazos cuando descubras como unirlos de nuevo.

][

¿Sabes que significa TEPT? ¿Qué opinas de mi representación corta?


	5. Prisionero AU

Esta es otra version de lo que iba a ser en Prisionero si Credence no hubiese aparecido, el asistente que Newt contrataria para ayudarlo a cuidar de sus bebes una vez Bonty se hubiese marchado. Dime que te parece.

][

Magnus Thomas Lawlieth sabía que trabajaría como auror antes de siquiera entrar a Hogwarts. Su madre fue aurora antes de retirarse a los setenta y nueve años, también el padre de su madre, y el padre, del padre de su padre, o algo así, eran tecnisismos muy confusos.

Sin embargo, su padre le mostró algo diferente. Había cuidado de cinco augurey desde que eran polluelos, tan lastimados y deformados que eran incapaces de volar, eran pequeños muy feos: Camy era tuerta, Shaun estaba totalmente ciego, Ginny no tenía una pierna, Tommy se había fracturado un ala y sanó mal. Fred no vivió mucho, demasiado debil, el más pequeño de los cinco, murió en invierno y los cuatro polluelos cantaron tristemente.

Magnus los había amado a todos, ayudaba a su padre a cuidarlos, los alimentaba e intentaba rehabilitarlos, su padre decía que era imposible y aún así quería intentarlos.

“ Si era imposible ”recordó con amargura.

Amaba a los animales, era su pasión y se veía a sí mismo viviendo de ello pero, su madre no y para su sorpresa, su padre tampoco. Debía ser un auror, decía su madre. Magnus lo fue y odió cada segundo de eso.

Ahora estaba sentado bebiendo el té con una reciente autoridad en el campo de la magizoólogía. Terriblemente nervioso.

— Señor Scamander.

— Llamame Newt —susurró quitandose la corbata, la dejó en el respaldar del asiento junto al elegante abrigo negro.

“ No creo poder ”penso, en conflicto. Newt era más joven que él, sin embargo llamarlo "señor" se sentía tan malditamente correcto que lo confundía.

— Eh, Newt —no fue tan dificil— agradezco el té. Tu libro es grandioso y lo he leí dos veces —era realmente fantastico— pero, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Newt lo miró, bueno, Magnus creía que lo miraba pero no podía sentir esos ojos verdes en su rostro, lo sabría, porque serían más claras las motas castañas en el iris de esos grandes ojos bonitos.

— Mi asistente, Bunty, abrirá pronto una clinica para mascotas, para enseñarle a las personas como cuidar de sus lechuzas, sapos, gatos y demás. Estoy en la necesidad de un ayudante.

Wow. La vida no podría ser tan buena, Magnus lo sabía, su vida daba asco hasta esa mañana.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿No te gustaria? 

— ¡No! —gritó sobresaltando a Newt, se sintió culpable de inmediato— lo siento, no quise...si quiero el empleo, Merlín sabe que sí, pero no tengo ningún conocimiento sobre animales exoticos, lo maximo que he hecho fue ponerle un vendaje en el ala a la lechuza de mi prima y esa rata emplumada me odia.

Newt se rió, Magnus parpadeó sorprendido ante el agradable sonido.

— Es...—el magizoólogo miró su taza vacía— tu mirada —concluyó— determinación y fascinación, esas ansias de conocer más —describía lentamente y Magnus lo agradecía, de otra forma no hubiese comprendido el peso que significaba la opinion que el pelirrojo tenía de él— es algo que veo cada vez que me topo con un espejo. Y Bunty tampoco sabía nada antes de contratarla, sino una pasión igual a la tuya pero en un ambito diferente.

— ¿A qué hora y dónde?

— Lunes a las 6:00 —dejó anonado al azabache la facilidad con la cual conjuró lapiz y papel— toca tres veces, Bunty te atenderá.

Tomó el papel como si fuese a incendiarse ante el contacto con sus dedos y dijo lo único que llegó a su mente revuelta.

— Gracias.

][

Se sintió observado bajo la torrencial lluvia, parecía que el cielo iba a caerles encima, vientos fuertes e incontrolable, rayos y truenes danzando en el cielo, el agua fuerte e ininterrumpida cayendo, era un caos de la naturaleza y fue hermoso.

Mimi se restregó contra él, una despedida, acarició el pelaje de Mimi, sintiendola ansiosa, expectante, descartando la nueva presencia como una amenaza potencial.

— Voy a extrañarte. Cuidate, mamá te ama —dijo antes de apartarse y verla correr al bosque.

Observó unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su hermano.

— Newt —desapareció antes de que Theseus terminara de hablar.

Apareció en casa, tan lejos como se permitía, le haría bien caminar y Theseus no conocía la propiedad, seguramente lo buscaría en el apartamento que no había visitado en dos años. No lo encontraría, Newt estaba orgulloso de sus Apariciones sin rastro que seguir, le había tomado un tiempo pero había perfeccionado ese truco.

— Estas empapado —fue como lo recibieron al abrir la puerta.

Parpadeò varias veces aun sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta cuando la primera toalla mullida aterrizó en su cabeza, un hechizo de secado evaporó el agua y fue empujado al sillón con una taza de té y galletas.

— Hola —balbuceó desconcertado.

— Hola, Newt —respondió Magnus sentandode en labotra silla— come.

Obedecio.


	6. La bestia y el ingenuo príncipe destronado

Te advierto que esto es muy viejo y no ha sido refinado. Si por puro milagro te gusta, hazme saber si quieres que publique la segunda parte o si deseas que te escriba algo. Comenten, eso me hace notar que te gusta y me alegra el dia.

][

El heredero ya es mayor, tomando su puesto como el nuevo guardian, él cuidará las puertas, él guardará los secretos...

Pero el poder corrompe a los débiles, los hace codiciosos y el orgullo envenena la sangre como una ponzoña.

El heredero de la casa Grindelwald es guapo, con cabello dorado y ojos heterocromaticos, de bello brillar azul y negro, tan hermoso, tan único. El heredero es orgulloso, es un hechizero prodigio, fuerte, casi invencible.

Es noche de fiesta, la gente celebra, se emborracha, pierde su pudor, alguien fornica en el armario más oscuro, alguien cuchichea borracho en las esquinas, todos bailan, los tragos no se detiene y el heredero sostiene a dos bellezas en sus brazos. La joven dama sentada en su rodilla besando su cuello, el joven muchacho acariciando su pecho. El heredero sonríe, orgulloso, presumido.

La fiesta dura cuatro días completos, despertar y seguir festejando.

La quinta noche pasea por el jardín delantero con una jaqueca mortal y nauses molestas. Alguien hace una aparición justo en las rejas cerradas de su enorme mansión familiar.

Es un anciano, de fachas viejas y desaliñadas, de rostro arrugado y canas grises oscureciendo su cara.

\- Lamento molestar, pero hace frío y me he perdido -le dice con voz seca, vieja.

\- La aldea está a veinte y seis millas al sur -comenta Gellert como una despedida desdeñosa, sus sienes aún palpitan.

\- Soy viejo, es un viaje muy largo. ¿Me daría posada, buen señor?

\- Mi casa se encuentra indispuesta.

\- Le daré un pago por la estadía, solo una noche, buen señor.

\- No tienes nada que yo desee -se pasó la mano por los cabellos, necesitaba una poción.

\- Oh, buen señor eso es erroneo -curioso ante tal respuesta le prestó más atensión- te daré esta bella rosa por una noche de posada -una rosa azul, tan extraña y aún así el joven tenía su jardín lleno de ellas. Se rio con clara mofa.

\- ¿No ves mi jardín? ¡Tengo cientos de ellas!

\- Esta es especi-...

\- Largo.

\- Pero, S-...

\- ¡Marchate!

El viento sopló con fuerza obligando al joven a cerrar los ojos. Gruñó cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas, cansado y somnoliento. ¡El anciano le había hecho algo! Lo buscó con la mirada listo para ordenarle que deshiciera cualquier hechizo en su persona. Se encontró con tristes ojos celestes, largos cabellos pelirrojos y un rostro ya conocido.

\- Albus -murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hola -ofreció una sonrisa cordial, falsa- ya te extrañaba.

\- Dejame libre, Albus -ordenó con fríaldad.

Albus rio apretando con fuerza el tallo de la rosa.

\- ¿Por qué apestas a sexo, Gellert? -cuestionó con voz quebradiza.

Grindelwald bufó burlon más no le respondio.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Seis -contestó con pereza, su jaqueca se hubo de esfumar- sabían usar bien su boca, obviamente -se lamio los labios tan pícaro como acostumbraba.

El pelirrojo retrocedio un paso, su cara arrugada en dolor, tan herido con sus palabras como sí de un golpe físico se tratara.

\- Creí...yo...tu...me amabas -murmuró.

\- Muchos lo dicen, creen que los amo, no te preocupes, querido, hay más pensando lo mismo -se burló- pero lo admito, no sé como amar.

Albus sollozó, herido y desdichado acercandose a Gellert.

\- Pero tu me amas, tu me amas.

\- No sé como, Albus -repitió aburrido.

\- ¡Debes amarme! ¡Dilo! ¡Me amas! ¡Me amas!

\- No te amo, jamás podría quererte, Dumbledore.

Una única lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Albus. Con el corazón roto y la mente desequilibrada colocó la rosa en la oreja de Gellert y lo besó como sí la vida se le fuese en ello.

Pero eran labios fríos, como todos los demás, agrietados, insípidos, aburidos incluso, "como los demás" razonó Gellert. Entonces Albus mordio sus propios labios dando de su sangre a Gellert, se alejó con tristeza.

\- Me maldijiste -concluyó inexpresivo.

\- Tienes hasta que la rosa se marchite, hasta que el último petalo caiga...para enamorarte y que esa persona se enamore de tí...pero seremos justos, Gellert -dijo con una sonrisa- te olvidaran, tu apellido y tu cargo no serán más que una leyenda, tus sirvientes no podrán marcharse, ni siquiera las bestias que habitan en los terrenos de este lugar, perderás tu apariencia, adios belleza...te verás tal como interiormente eres -y con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, confesó- y eres horrendo.

Albus se quedó para mirar. En la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna, Gellert no fue más que una bestia. La ropa se rasgó, el pelo dorado cubrió su carne, los colmillos rozaron su carne abriendo pequeños cortes en sus labios, la sangre fluyó, Aparecieron garras y cuernos, creció bastante, el tronar de sus huesos le hizo estremecer. Y con un rugido, la transformasión terminó.

\- Tienes hasta tu trigesimo cumpleaños, Gellert -le advirtió con una sonrisa, se limpiaba las mejillas.

\- ¡Maldito! -rugió- ¡maldito tu y tu sangre! ¡Malditas tus generaciones! ¡Maldito!

\- Malditos seamos, Gellert -aceptó solemnemente.

Grindelwald se avalanzó sobre él, tan torpe como un potro recien nacido pero aún así pudo derribar al mago. Albus debajo de su peso no se resistió. Gellert mordió su cuello, desgarró cuanto pudo descargando en él su ira, los desgarradores gritos de Albus empañaron esa noche oscura. Las viceras se derramaron por su jardín, los jugos gastricos dieron paso a un olor nauseabundo y aún así Gellert no se sintió satisfecho.

Rugió su desdicha y abandonó el cuerpo desmembrado de su antiguo amante dispuesto a dejar que los gusanos lo devoracen.


End file.
